


偶然记得

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 抢婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	偶然记得

1.  
chris电话震动的时候他正坐在camera前眼睛一眨不眨的盯着远处海边交谈的青年男女。  
这是他从演员到制片转型的第一部戏，所以哪怕现在是35度高温，他也必须事事亲力亲为，哪怕那个刚毕业的，为他马首是瞻的导演正满头大汗的坐在她身边。  
叫james的年轻导演有一双淡绿色的眼睛，很大，看向chris的时候总是带着一丝胆怯，比如这一刻，牙齿在下唇上留下一排浅浅的牙印，嘴角上扬：“chris，你觉得怎么样？”  
chris放下瞄了一眼手机，对着他点点头道：“Merlin的眼神可以再深邃一点，毕竟他身患重病，他和Sara是不可能开始的。”  
james脸色有些沉重，像是在思考问题。  
chris拍拍他的肩膀：“上午就先到这儿吧，实在不行这一幕傍晚再拍。”  
james眼神闪亮：“好的！是因为傍晚更具有破碎的美么？”  
chris觉得自己说不出因为傍晚没那么大的太阳演员的妆容会好看一点这种俗气的问题……  
他边走边看助理发过来的简讯，好吧，或许在阳光下看手机出现幻觉……可是到了阴影里已经适应了光线之后，那条简讯的内容仍然是：嘿chris,你曾经的合作对象sebastian stan 如果那你不记得的话就是那个永远的bucky，嗯，有着绿色大眼睛的美男子INS宣布婚讯了！Chris你看你是打电话祝贺还是发推？亦或是我帮忙安排？  
永远的bucky……  
好吧，我记得那个人。就是永远笑眯眯着眼睛，说话总是吞吞吐吐抓不住重点，嗯……我好想记得他最后一任女朋友是他的好朋友来着呢！  
结婚？所以我没有那个去参加他婚礼的选项？  
Chris弹了个响指，慢吞吞的往自己的房间走去。  
他都不记得自己换了多少个手机了……怎么还会有他的电话号码？别想了，头痛。  
他将自己摔在沙发里懒散的给助理回信息道：帮我发推吧。  
助理的短信很快就到了：你们合作过好几部戏，打个电话……:-P  
Chris：不记得号码。  
助理：OK。:-)  
反正我祝福了，如果那个人没有推，看不到也不关我的事咯。  
宣布婚礼……我应该不是那个他会送请帖的人。Chris将手机扔进沙发深处，按铃要了几瓶伏特加。  
他实在是太累了，喝酒好睡觉。  
一夜无梦。可是第二天疲累并没有缓解多少，这直接导致了他的低气压。租用海滩景点开支本来就不小，那两位本来已经培养起感情的男女主角还不知为何默契全无，男主角视女主为空气，女主对男主的羞涩与好奇也变得呆板无比……  
这是他在片场第一次发火，结果没到五分钟他就后悔了。他还不想一踏上这条路就博得一个暴君的名号，特别是他现在还不是君。  
二十出头的当红男演员抱歉的朝他笑了笑，“对不起让你困扰了Chris……但是我只是，只是想玩玩。不，甚至都没开始玩呢！不知道怎么回事儿……本来Taylor也很享受的，不知道为何，真的……”  
Chris当然清楚。  
暧昧嘛，你可以享受，但是不可以承受。  
似真似假最是撩人，但一旦戳破了……就一文不值了。  
他递给对方一只香烟，“好吧，你们不可能成真也好。”  
“当然不可能！”额头上还有痘痕的俊美男子眯眼笑，“我更喜欢男人……”  
更喜欢男人，对女人也来者不拒。去他妈的该死的双性恋！  
他深吸了一口烟，缓慢的吐出，看着烟雾在落霞的余晖里慢慢的变得稀薄。如同记忆。  
好吧，我记得sebastian stan的电话号，妈的，换了无数张电话卡，扔了无数个电话……我他妈还记得。  
只是偶然想起而已。  
但一想起就再也忘不掉。  
他烦躁的在客房里转了几圈，然后拨通了电话。  
58秒，一直嘟嘟声到礼貌提示你所拨打的电话无人接听……  
而他的推上，那条祝福对方的推，已经有好几万个赞了。对方的经济公司转了推，发了三个惊喜的表情，然后礼貌的道谢。  
那么，那个人也是知道的了。  
所以，不会给我送请帖。  
没关系，反正那天我可以去约谈客户，我也很忙。

 

2.  
他从机场到教堂的路上一直在一边咒骂自己脑子不清楚一边咒骂洛杉矶的交通比纽约还烂……妈的，说不定我进教堂的时候人家正好交换戒指！！  
会被当成抢新娘的还是抢新郎的？  
墨镜下的眼睛里有嫌弃，是给自己的。  
事实上他太低估这座天使之城的交通瘫痪程度了，好吧，高架桥上排起了长龙。  
没看到绅士们下车打高尔夫证明问题不是很严重……他礼貌的朝司机笑了笑，掏钱开了车门下车。  
婚礼的地点是在一座很是寂静的郊区的教堂，陈旧，但是不破。  
墙上爬满了植物，莫名的凉爽，特别是他满脸都是汗水与灰尘……好吧，如果有带空调和一整缸凉水的客房，他估计能喜极而泣。  
中年妇女看到他吓了一跳，随即满脸的惊喜：“Chris ？！sebby没说你会来！oh my god！”  
“我亲爱的Anna女士，好久不见，您还是这么优雅而迷人！”他拉起这个与他有过一面之缘的新郎母亲的手，礼貌的吻了吻手背，“现在，我们幸运的新郎呢？准备好了么？”  
“噢，我的小甜心！你还是这么懂得哄女人开心！”穿着喜庆的女人捧着他的脸吻了吻，“sebby还在准备！你都不知道我多希望是我自己带你去……但是，你知道我得在这里等着那些亲戚……sorry，真令人心碎！”  
“我也这样觉得。”他转身跟着领路的侍者，一脸笑容：“那么美丽的女士待会儿见咯！”  
半路上他礼貌的问了卫生间的方向，好吧，在被女士亲吻的时候他都在想要不要问问对方咸不咸……  
Chris对着镜子里面色通红的男人叹了口气，看来一时半会儿回复不了冷峻淡然了。  
正想解开领口擦擦汗时，一个盘着头发的高个女人走了进来。他这才发现这个卫生间是公用的，只好整了整领口朝对方歉意的笑了笑。  
“Chris Evans？”女人夹着香烟眼睛微眯看着他，“Oh my gash……”  
女人递给他一直烟，“没加料。”  
是略微带了点儿薄荷味道的女士香烟。实在不是他太过小心翼翼，而是对方玩的太开太过。party，溜冰，床伴肤色不忌，年龄不忌，甚至，性别都不忌……所谓真正的荤素不忌。  
有钱的富二代，总不会缺东西。  
“我的女朋友都很喜欢你。”女人朝他吹了吹气。  
Chris撇撇嘴表示抱歉。“或许应该是女朋友们……”  
“no……”女人将烟扔进水池，对着镜子理了理头发，“only one 。”  
Chris觉得自己或许应该恭喜她，终于确定自己的心意了。  
“然后她今天就要和某个SB结婚了……”  
“what？！”  
女人朝他意味深长的笑了笑：“两个不敢出柜的人……”  
Chris心如打鼓。不敢出柜？！  
“该死的走后门的死基佬！！”女人恶狠狠的抓着自己的头发，“shit！！”  
chirs深吸了口气，“而你，连进门的工具都没有。”  
他舔了舔唇将剩下的半支香烟塞回对方的食指与中指之间：“sebastian我不知道，但是那个姑娘，或许是因为你不值得相信。”  
“你他妈……”  
Chris留给他一个潇洒至极的背影。  
外头早已没了侍者的等候的身影。  
他刚想掏出电话一个人就匆匆的跑了过来，脸上潮红，鼻尖溢汗：“呼……Chris！我……我听我妈妈的电话说，说你来了……我……”  
“诶？Chris……”  
他攥着对方随便找了间房就踹了进去，随即砰的关上了门。  
灰尘四溢……  
两个胸口上下起伏的人，一个满脸的不解，一个满脸的恼怒，两两对望。  
“Chris？我，我……”  
“你是gay？！”  
sebastian的脸色五彩缤纷。他张大嘴诶诶了几声，似是想解释，却还是未能说出什么。  
Chris火了，“这么多年你还是一点进步都没有！有话就说啊！你不说别人怎么知道？！”  
“那，那是我……”  
“你自己的事情？！欺骗你母亲真的好么？！嗯？”  
“我，我没有！她……”  
“结婚多么大的一件事！你随随便便找一个敷衍了事？！”  
“不是随便……没有……”  
“对！找一个女同你真是本事！！！”  
sebastian愤怒的瞪了他一眼。随即狠咬嘴唇不说话。  
Chris经过了最初的气愤之后也平静了下来。  
“所以，你真的打算结婚？”  
“嗯。”  
“可……sebastian，那不是小事，这个世界已经很，很开放了……”  
“我他妈告诉你我不是gay！！！”  
“我……我！！！damn！！！除了你这个该死的直男我不喜欢其他的男人！”  
“不，除了你这个该下地狱的直男我不喜欢其他的人！你，你这下满意了？！！你他妈又不会喜欢我，我能怎么办？！你告诉我！！我该怎么办？！！直接出柜然后以后连打酱油的gay都没得演？！！！”  
“你有什么资格这样，这样气势汹汹的来质问我？这他妈……唔……”  
sebastian还在说话，很用力的说话，这导致这个吻开始的时候很不顺利。至少Chris被那锋利的牙齿给咬了三次，嗯，直到对方感受到了血液的腥甜，这才似乎开始相信，Chris在吻他。  
Chris在吻她……  
妈的。  
妈的。  
Chris看着那个目瞪口呆的人好笑不已。  
好吧，或许自己脸上的笑容从那句“除了你这个该死的直男以外我不喜欢别人”开始，就憋不住了。  
“sebastian。”  
“嗯。”  
“不是的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不是直男。”  
“嗯。”  
“对方是你，我不会是直男。”  
“嗯。”  
“你不会，不会没有人请。”  
“嗯。”  
“我现在是导演了，我可以请你。”  
“嗯。”  
“而你……你是个破坏之王。”  
“嗯。”  
“破坏了我本来的人生……”  
“嗯。”  
“现在，我还要帮你收拾这个婚礼的残局……”  
“嗯。”  
“我很乐意。”  
“嗯。”  
“一辈子，真的……这种事，我大概一辈子都愿意做。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在，我们要一起出去。”  
“嗯。”  
“怕吗？”  
“嗯。……不。”  
Chris一只手转动门把手，另外一只手，牵着他，十指紧扣。


End file.
